Side Effect
by Potionmaker
Summary: RD Slash, oneshot. Draco goes shopping in Diagon Alley during the winter holidays, and meets someone unexpected. Maybe a little fluffy and cheesy. Minor spoilers from HBP.


Pairing: Ron/Draco Slash  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Slight spoilers from HBP (mostly about the types of potions)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't make any profit out of this.  
Beta: A big thank you to Mackenzie

A/N:Set during the winter holidays in their fourth or fifth year, though it doesn't actually fit into any of the years. The ingredients of Amortentia are not in the books, so I made them up.  
I haven't forgotten "A Wizard Disguised...", and I have the next chapter half written, but my usual beta is on a month-long vacation, so I thought I might use this opportunity to write something different for a change.

----

Potions was Draco's favourite subject. Potion brewing required concentration, composure, knowledge and accuracy. It was a delicate work unsuitable for sloppy and restless students. It was the one and only subject Draco had pure confidence in beating a certain know-it-all Gryffindor. Even when he was away from Hogwarts, he would go through his massive volume for advanced potion-makers from time to time to exploit his talent.

It was only a matter of time that Draco came across the alluring Felix Felicis. From what was written in his Potions book, Felix seemed like a drug. But it wasn't anything illegal as long as it wasn't taken before sporting events, exams or the sort.

Every year since his first, Gryffindor would snatch away the House Cup at the last moment. Draco knew this was mainly due to the headmaster's favoritism towards them. Draco had been always left furious, not knowing where he should take out his frustration. It just wasn't fair. He was not going to let that happen next year. With a couple of lucky days from Felix Felicis, he was sure he would be able to lead Slytherin to their first victory, which they so deserved.

Draco thought the winter holidays were the perfect time to start concocting this complicated potion, and that was the reason he came to Diagon Alley on this cold, snowy day. If not for the various stocks of rare ingredients waiting to be brewed at the Plympton's Potion Ingredients Store, Draco would've avoided a day like this when he could be sipping a hot mug of cocoa in front of the fireplace.

Draco hurried inside the store. As usual, it was warm and welcoming inside, a variety of different scents coming from the plants and exotic ingredients tickling his nostrils. They reminded him so much of the possibilities of the wonder of potion-making.

After collecting the small ingredients from the shelves, Draco walked up to the counter to order the rare and expensive ingredients that were probably stored securely in a different place. At that moment, he noticed for the first time that it wasn't Patrick Plympton, the spindly, bald owner, who was standing behind the counter, but -

"What are you doing here, _Weasley_?"

Draco was shocked to see the redheaded Gryffindor. Ron Weasley in a potion store was so wrong, yet the fact that Draco was able to see him at all during the holidays filled him with excitement. Draco always had a thing for the tall Gryffindor. Instead of showing it, he had a peculiar habit of taking the opposite attitude.

Ron also seemed shocked at Draco's appearance, but quickly managed to cut back his animosity.

"Working. What do I look like I'm doing? Bouncing like a ferret?"

Draco decided to ignore the last sentence and replied back, "At a place like this? As far as I know, you're just a hair better than Longbottom in Potions. I'd be surprised if you could tell the difference between unicorn hair and Dumbledore's beard."

Ron went a little pink in the face.

"Shut your insolent mouth already so I can calculate how much Galleons you're going to waste on your rubbish potion, Malfoy."

"Hey, there's still something else I need. Can't you just call over Plympton? I don't trust you," said Draco, although he didn't mind looking at the maroon turtleneck and tight worn jeans Ron was wearing under the robes.

"Mr. Plympton's out of the country on vacation. That's why I'm filling in for him," said Ron, nonchalantly.

"_Filling in for him_? Why in Merlin's beard would he hire someone like _you_, of all people?"

"He knows my father very well, and asked him if there was anybody who could help run his shop during the holidays."

"So you were the only one available out of the Weasley herd," said Draco, snorting.

"Only one _adequate_," spat back Ron. "So what is it you want?"

Draco sighed. He had to get the core ingredients for Felix Felicis somewhere else. He didn't want Ron to know that he was buying things related to this luck potion. Of course _Weasley_ wouldn't have any idea about it, but what if he told Granger? She would look it up in a book, and soon afterwards, those three would start brewing the same potion, being their nosy, stalker-like selves.

"Give me a scoop of powdered chrysalises," said Draco.

"What are you using the chrysalises for?" Ron asked, as he went through one of the shelves under the counter. _See? Nosy little Weasel, isn't he? _

"None of your business, Weasley."

Ron just shrugged and placed a jar on the counter table. The aged label on it was hardly legible because of its curled up edges and faded letters. Ron didn't seem to mind. He pulled out a measuring spoon from inside the jar, but before he could take a scoop of the powder, Draco interrupted.

"Don't trick me, Weasley. I know it's not chrysalises powder."

"What? Unfortunately, I don't have time to play a trick on you, Malfoy. I'm sure it's the-" Ron dropped his gaze under the counter table and let out a small "Shite".

So it seemed he actually hadn't been aware of his mistake. .

"In fact, what you're grabbing right now is powdered chrysanthemum petals, if you could read the label, and it's used for Amortentia."

"Come again?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Am-or-tent-cha, Weasley. The strongest and most difficult-to-make love potion in the world."

Ron made a grimace, but then sniggered. "Isn't that what you were planning to make, anyway? It sounds like a perfect potion for someone as pathetic as you, Malfoy. You might want to use that for proposing to Parkinson," said Ron with an elaborate shudder, then paused thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute, though. It's the most difficult to make, right? I bet you wouldn't be able to make one by yourself."

Draco gave Ron a dark look.

"Unlike you, I can brew any kind of potion at will, Weasley. My grades can prove that."

"No, they can't. You're getting top grades in Potions just because of Snape. Everybody knows that."

"How dare you! However true it may be that he doesn't like scum like you, I get what I deserve for sheer ability."

Now Draco was fuming. This guy can really get on your nerves sometimes.

"Easy to say, eh? All right, let's see if you can make that Amar-thing or whatever, and then I'll admit that you're the best in our year at Potions."

"A piece of cake. You better keep your word, Weasley."

---

Two days later, Draco brought a small vial under Ron's nose. Amortentia definitely wasn't something that could be completed in two days. It was supposed to take at least a month for aging only. So what he brought today wasn't exactly the Amortentia, but a much less complex love potion. It didn't matter. Ron wouldn't notice.

Ron took the vial and held it up against the torch. He stared sceptically at the liquid inside.

"It looks like plain liquid to me. How can you prove that you got it right?"

"Drink it."

"_What?_"

"Drink it. If you think it's just plain liquid, you shouldn't have any problem drinking it."

Ron looked at the small bottle with a worried look, and Draco smirked.

"Or you can admit that I'm the best in our year. Do that in front of your little Mudblood friend, will you? I can't wait to see her shocked face."

Next moment, Ron emptied the vial in one gulp. He placed the empty bottle on top of the counter, and grinned triumphantly.

"See? Not working."

"You can't expect it to work that fast," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

At that moment, the front door opened and in came a customer. After glancing around the shop, the middle-aged wizard came walking to the counter and looked at Ron.

"Excuse me, do you have ginger roots?"

"Uh...yes, sir, I'm sure we have them. If you can give me a couple of minutes," replied Ron, and he started looking wildly around.

Draco backed away, looking at the shelves near him, but examining the redhead secretly. Apparently, Ron didn't know where the ginger roots were kept. He was rummaging through the shelves and drawers, leaving all the contents in complete disorder.

The customer was looking apprehensive now. Draco cleared his throat at Ron.

"Weasley? I think I know where it is," he said, and pointed at the jar sitting on top of the shelf right behind him. Draco, being a regular customer of the shop, knew the locations of the ingredients a lot better than Ron.

Ron looked up at Draco with a start, then came walking towards him. As the redhead reached out a hand to grab the bottle right behind Draco's shoulder, their eyes met. Ron's face flushed, and he said a small, "Thanks". Draco smiled after Ron turned his back to him. It was pretty clear that the love potion was indeed starting to show its effect.

After the man paid for the ginger roots and went out of the door, Draco walked up to Ron once again.

"How's the Amortentia working now, Weasley?"

Ron shook his head and said, "I told you. Not working."

But Draco could tell Ron's eyes were dazed, and the blush on his face had deepened. Draco knew he was trying to fight against it. What a bad loser.

Draco brought up a hand to cup Ron's chin and quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm dead positive."

Draco didn't believe it. How could he be so positive when he didn't even bother to remove Draco's hand? So he closed the space between them to place a kiss on Ron's lips. At first, Ron seemed to be startled, but shortly afterwards, he started kissing back, practically leaning over the counter table towards Draco. Draco was heavily turned on by his eagerness, but when he heard the sound of the front door open again, he quickly let go of the redhead. A pair of dreamy blue eyes were still looking at Draco expectantly, and however tempting they looked, he couldn't risk being caught kissing a male Weasley in public. He felt like cursing the ill-timed customer.

Draco straightened his jacket and turned his back to Ron, throwing a cold stare at the old witch who just came inside the shop. When he tried to step forward towards the exit, he felt Ron grab and pull his arm backwards.

"Hey! Where are you going?" There was disappointment in Ron's voice.

"Shh, let go, Weasley. I'm leaving," said Draco in a hushed tone.

"What? You can't leave now! Can't you just wait for like an hour? I'll be having a short break then."

According to the books, a vial of the potion was supposed to last for about thirty minutes, considering the amount of time passed after brewing. Draco hadn't had enough time to mature the potion for lasting effects. If he waited an hour, the potion would be completely worn off.

"I can't. I'll come back tomorrow - if you want me to, that is."

"I want you to."

Draco chuckled at Ron's pleading tone, and pulled his arm from Ron's grasp. The effect of the potion was certainly beyond Draco's expectations.

"See you tomorrow, then."

True to his word, Draco came to the shop the following day again. He knew that without doubt, Ron would be completely back to sober, but came by nonetheless. He just couldn't miss the pure pleasure of embarrassing and harassing the Gryffindor, especially after what had happened the day before.

As expected, he spotted a grumpy looking Ron behind the cash register. Draco heard Ron let out a gasp at the sight of him.

"Wha...What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I don't want anything. _You're_ the one who wanted me here, so I came."

Ron was rapidly turning red. In addition to that, he started scratching his forehead uncomfortably, averting his eyes from Draco's.

"Look, I wasn't myself yesterday. You know that. So just leave already, Malfoy, but before giving me the antidote."

"Antidote? What antidote?" Draco squinted his eyes.

"For the Amar-thingy! What else?"

"Surely it must've worn off long ago."

"Well, then apparently you must've done something wrong to it, because I still keep-"

Ron stopped abruptly, and Draco made a wide grin.

"You still keep what? Thinking about me?"

"No! Your insufferable face hasn't once come across my mind."

Now the firm blush that resided on Ron's face was quickly spreading across his neck and ears.

"Really?"

"Really. Oh, and you can leave now. I don't need the antidote anymore. You're right. It's worn off completely."

"Is that so?" Draco quirked an eyebrow amusingly. "Well, see you at school then, Weasley."

Ron didn't say anything back, but had a sour expression on his face. That was enough for Draco. The blond couldn't help his lips from curling as he went out the door. Ron was vainly trying to deny it, but it was quite obvious he'd been feeling maybe more than a little affectionate towards Draco, even after the love potion had lost its effect. Draco decided to conclude that the fake Amortentia had acted as a trigger to extract Ron's innermost desire.

It was going to be a lot of fun once they were back at Hogwarts. Walking down Diagon Alley with jaunty steps, Draco hadn't realized that the idea of brewing Felix Felicis had totally slipped out of his mind.

- fin -


End file.
